Goodbye
by nobody159
Summary: Ulquiorra was going to give Orihime a proper goodbye.


**I hope all you Ulquihime fans enjoy this fic!**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. _

_~Douglas Pagels~_

* * *

_Goodbye_

"I don't understand!" A confused and worried Ichigo yelled. Ichigo was in his inner world, standing face-to-face with Ulquiorra. Ichigo's hollow had taken over, he had full control. The hollow had beaten Ichigo, as Ichigo grew stronger, so did the hollow. It knew all of Ichigo's moves while Ichigo only knew a select few of the hollows moves. The hollow was going to destroy everything and everyone in sight.

"I'll further explain, so even you can understand. Your hollow killed me, not you. If it had been you, I would have been nothing, just apart of the wind. Your hollow's blade had delivered the fatal blow, therefore, entrapping me in this world of yours. Your hollow ruled this world, Zangetsu and I were a mere part of your hollow. I am stronger than Zangetsu, that is why I am standing right before you. Both the hollow, Zangetsu, and I are a part of your riatsu. We all share the same body, and whenever the more powerful person changes, the outer appearance also changes," Ulquiorra explained as he turned his back to Ulquiorra and proceeded to walk.

"W-wait! How do I stop it!" Ichigo screamed, his tone was full of panic and hurt. He was breathing heavily, tears were being held back.

"You gain more power, become stronger. This will force your hollow to come back to this world, but you will have to duel for dominance,"Ulquiorra said, turning his head to face the worried Ichigo.

"How do I gain more power? This hollow will destroy everything! It will destroy everyone I know! My family! My friends! Please, help me," The last part was choked out. Ichigo put his hands over his eyes, Ulquiorra watched with fascination. He was standing still as the clouds were moving.

"I could help you, I suppose," Ulquiorra spoke. Ichigo's facial expression changed completely, his chocolate brown eyes help a glimpse of hope.

"You could? What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked, he would do anything for anyone of his friends and family, Even if it meant the ultimate price.

Ulquiorra grabbed a piece of himself and threw it into the wind, soon Zangetsu appeared.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried in awe. Maybe there was a way to defeat the nameless hollow.

"Ichigo, it seems as if the hollow is the dominant person now. Pity," Zangetsu said as calmly as can be. His eyes showed a hint of sorrow. Ichigo's eyes saddened to this remark.

"Stand still," Ulquiorra spoke, as he gripped his sword. Ulquiorra pierced Ichigo's chest, transferring his powers to the orange haired boy.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked, he could feel more power flooding his veins.

"I transferred all my powers to you, it's only temporary," Ulquiorra stated as he examined the hot-headed boy. "Call him back into you world," Ulquiorra demanded as gazed at the sky.

It wasn't long until the white demon stood before Ichigo.

"What the fuck, kingy! Just when I was about ta slice someone up. Ya wanna rematch?" The hollow asked, his psychotic grin was as wide as ever.

"I won't let you hurt innocent people! I will win!" An enraged Ichigo yelled as he charged full speed at the hollow. The hollow did the same, except he had a psychotic grin on his face while Ichigo wore a scowl.

"No ya won't because ya lack the instinct ta do so! Ya depend on logic, using yer brain only makes ya weaker!" The hollow laughed as he swung his sword at Ichigo, only to have it blocked by his sword.

"I fight to protect the ones that are important to me! That's exactly why I'll win!" Ichigo shouted, getting caught up in the battle for dominance as he managed to slice the hollow's shoulder.

"It seems as if ya got new strength. Where did ya get it from, kingy?" The hollow mocked as he dodged a blow to the face.

"That's none of your business!" Ichigo fired back as he swung his blade at the blood thirsty hollow, he missed.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Yer still weaker than me. The crown is on my head now!" The nameless hollow laughed as he sent Ichigo flying in the air. Ichigo fell to the grown coughing up blood. He tried to get up on his feet, but found that he couldn't.

"Looks like I won, again," The hollow chuckled as he put rested his foot on Ichigo's head. "Got any last words?" He mocked as he applied more pressure.

Green and black riatsu started coming out from Ichigo's body. The wind surrounded Ulquiorra as the riatsu flowed into his blade. He had his powers back again.

Ulquiorra used Sonido to appear in back of the hollow, he then jabbed his hand in his back until it went all the way through his stomach. Ulquiorra flinged the lifeless hollow off his arm. Ulquiorra returned his gaze back to Ichigo who had a hard time breathing.

"W-why..."Ichigo chocked out. He wanted to know why he had helped him through this whole ordeal. Ichigo's eyes were lidded in pain.

"Why? Because you and your friends helped me understand the concept of the heart. I am thankful," Ulquiorra spoke his eyes held a hint of sadness in them that went unnoticed by Ichigo.

* * *

Ulquiorra wondered the streets of Karakura town The dark sky and the shimmering stars were above him. Ichigo told him that he wanted to repay Ulquiorra for his help. Ulquiorra was reluctant at first, but he decided that he wanted to use Ichigo's body for a a little while. Ichigo disagreed at first, but when Ulquiorra told him he was only going to be gone for a few moments, he agreed.

Ulquiorra could sense the girls riatsu. Orihime Inoue was in the house right in front of Ulquiorra. What was Ulquiorra suppose to do? Knock? He supposed it was the polite thing to do. Ulquiorra took a deep breath, he truly was becoming more human. He knocked and waited for Orihime to answer. Why was he so nervous?

"I'm coming!" A feminine voice shouted. Orihime opened the door, only to see the former Cuatro Espada. "Ul-Ulquiorra?" She called, was it really him? It had to be.

"Woman," Ulquiorra acknowledged. He examined Orihime's body, she had on a pink T-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Come in," Orihime said, her tone sounded as if she was in a daze. Ulquiorra came in her house, Orihime shut the door and turned her full attention back to Ulquiorra. "How?" Orihime asked. She let the dangerous Espada in her home because she wasn't afraid of him.

"I'm afraid I don't have long to explain, but you can ask Ichigo Kurosaki when I'm gone," Ulquiorra explained as he gazed into her confused grey eyes.

"What did you come here for?" Orihime asked with intense curiousity. Why would he want to see her?

"To say a proper goodbye. Do you care for me as you do your friends?" Ulquiorra asked, he had to know. If she cared for him like she did Ichigo and Ishida he would be pleased. Ulquiorra never knew love until he saw it up close that fatal day. He was jealous, he wanted to be a part of it, to be included. He wanted friends.

"I do, because saved us all and you found your heart. Because you have a heart I care for you," Orihime explained, she was slightly shocked when Ulquiorra rose his hand to hers. She smiled at Ulquiorra and intertwined her fingers with him.

The feeling of her hand in his sent an earth shattering sensation through Ulquiorra's body. Never had he felt this way. "I have to go," Ulquiorra said as he gently let his fingers fall to his sides. He headed for the door and gave Orihime one last look.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra," Orihime said as her facial expression saddend. At least he could feel the feeling of being cared for. "I hope to see you again in the future," Orihime said as she watched him open her front door.

"As do I," Ulquiorra said as he shut the door. He wished he could see her again, but he knew he couldn't.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
